


3

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

This is actually the first story I ever wrote. I was wasted out of my mind lol  
\-----------  
Blackness was all Dipper could see and the quiet whir of the fan was all he could hear. His blindfold was made of the same soft silk that tied his arms and legs to the corners of the bed. He didn’t know what Mabel had in store for him but he felt the warm tingle of excitement spread through his body. Mabel was always introducing something new to their sex life and he had yet to be disappointed by her endeavors.

He heard the creak of the door opening followed by the pad of her feet approaching the bed. Standing next to his side, Mabel crouched, leaned down and laid her head on his chest. His heart beat faster at her touch but suddenly he was distracted from her warm face on his skin as he felt her press a smooth, cool, and rounded object on his cheek. ‘What is that?’ he wondered as she dragged it down his chin and along his neck to his sternum. “Hey Dip,” she whispered huskily, “let’s get weird.”

She lifted the object and brought it back down, hard enough to make a cracking sound but light enough that it didn’t shatter outright. Dipper felt a slimy goop splat on his chest. “What in the…” he began before Mabel pressed her tongue on his stomach and began dragging it slowly upwards until she caught a bit of whatever the slimy substance was and lifted her head away from him. He felt a bit of it pull off his chest and could tell that it trailed up to her mouth. She slurped, sucking the trail in until it broke and she swallowed what she had caught.

In his mind’s eye, Dipper saw that she had whatever it was dribbled down her chin and he heard her slide her tongue down her chin to catch what she had missed. As the cool center of the object slid slowly down his chest, Dipper’s mind clicked and he realized what it was. The crack and viscosity of what was inside made it apparent she’d cracked an egg on his chest.

Mabel slowly leaned her forehead on his and he sensed her trepidation, probably wondering if she’d maybe gone too far. He tilted his head up and pecked her on the lips and said, “Yeah, let’s get weird.”


End file.
